


Начать

by fandom_FMA_2018, GrafEnone



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 17:56:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15442644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_FMA_2018/pseuds/fandom_FMA_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrafEnone/pseuds/GrafEnone
Summary: Про то, что новую жизнь нужно бы начать вот прямо сейчас.





	Начать

Элис была хороша, как майское утро, и Жан любил её трепетно, нежно и беззаветно. Краснел, как мальчишка, забывал слова, терялся. Это была самая настоящая любовь, которая случается лишь раз.

И каким же ударом стала для него её неловкая фраза: «Прости, Жан, родители выбрали мне жениха, у нас свадьба через две недели...»

Крошка Элис казалась смущённой и расстроенной таким решением, но скорби по поводу их разрыва Жан в ней не заметил. И это было больнее всего. Крошка Элис, милая нежная и ласковая, поигралась с ним и бросила. 

Жан сидел в своей квартире и пил в одиночестве вот уже вторые сутки. Он был безутешен, и безутешности его не было конца.

На самом деле, он мог бы еще долго прозябать в своём отчаянии и жалости к себе — до скончания времен, например, — но на третий день в его квартире раздался телефонный звонок.

— Д-да? — нетрезвым голосом спросил Жан, дотянувшись до разрывающейся трубки только с пятого раза.

— Младший лейтенант Хавок! Что вы себе позволяете? — раздался из телефона звенящий от злости голос полковника. Долго изображать из себя чопорного начальника он не смог, поэтому тут же вернулся к привычной речи: — Тебя третий день на рабочем месте нет без уважительной причины! Я тебя премии лишу за такую халатность!

Жан вмиг почувствовал напряжение. Если бы полковник умел, он бы сейчас с удовольствием сжег Хавока через телефон. Только теперь Жан понял, насколько он все-таки везуч. 

На том конце провода послышался шум, и через пару мгновений сердитого полковника сменила старший лейтенант Хоукай. Её спокойный, уверенный, по-женски располагающий голос лился Жану на душу жгуче-сладким перцем. 

— Лейтенант, мы все понимаем ваше положение и состояние, но, пожалуйста, возьмите себя в руки и соизвольте появиться завтра в штабе. В восемь часов утра к вашему дому прибудет машина. До тех пор приведите себя в порядок.

Её настойчивый и в то же время сочувствующий голос был Жану и лишним напоминанием о случившейся катастрофе, и спасением.

«Ладно, — решил Жан через полчаса. — Не в первый раз». 

Поднявшись, он дотащился до ванной. В самом деле, не в первый раз его бросали, не в первый раз он оставался с разбитым сердцем. Не конец света, он переживёт. С такими мыслями он и вышел из душа. 

Вытирая голову, он был почти рад. 

— Пора начинать новую жизнь! — воодушевлённо заявил он своему помятому отражению. На работе его ждали верные друзья, сволочь-полковник и красавица старший лейтенант.

Собрав в кулак всю свою силу воли, он вошёл в комнату... Пожалуй, новую жизнь стоило начать с уборки от последствий старой.

Ложился спать Жан уже в полночь, абсолютно вымотанный физическим трудом и уставший. Выполнить удалось только часть от намеченных планов. Однако это был первый шаг, начало, и завтра он непременно сможет продолжить.

— Ну, вот, — полусонно пробормотал Жан в подушку, — завтра и начнём новую жизнь...

Да, подумал он.

Завтра.


End file.
